drawings
by madcrazedmags
Summary: when they were kids, rin always pestered haru to draw him since he found out about his artistic talent. it's not until six years later that haruka complies with his request. more fluff.


**more rinharu eyeyeyeyeyeyeye**

* * *

When they were kids, Rin used to pester Haru to draw him any chance he could get ever since he learned that the stoic boy had amazing artistic talent. In the end Haru never complied with his request, though.

That is, not until they met again as teenagers.

Since that night when they raced at Samezuka, Haru would find his idle doodling during class becoming something familiar. Unlike with his usual doodling, he'd actually work to complete them, and it wasn't until he finished one that he realized why they'd seemed so familiar – he was drawing Rin.

This continued for a while, though Haruka never meant for it to, and soon the desk in his bedroom had drawers filled with scraps of paper, each one with a little drawing of his rival. He couldn't bring himself to throw any of them away.

He tried to draw him smiling, but he never could get the grin right. The raven haired boy remembered his grin clear as day from when they were kids, but whenever he tried to draw it onto the teenager Rin, it never looked right. It frustrated him to no end.

He slows down with the doodles after he and Rin have reconciled. Sometimes, since Rin's smiles are a daily occurrence now, he goes back to all the unfinished doodles depicting him with no mouth and gives him a grin that's been etched into his mind. And every time he does, he's satisfied with the way it looks.

When he and Rin start dating, Rin finds the doodles one afternoon after school. He let himself into the house since he knew Haru would be in the tub (and therefore unwilling to get up and answer the door), and when Haru heard the footsteps, he asked him to get a shirt from his room to change into. So Rin saunters into the room, going to the drawer to pluck out the first shirt he can find. A scrap of paper and a pencil are set on the desk to his right, which catches his eye. He's never asked Haru about his art since they've been friends again, and the fact that he's still drawing makes a grin form on his face, immediately remembering when he first found out about the other's artistic talent and how he pestered him. He walks over to get a closer look at the drawing, and his smirk falters.

Since Rin is taking too long, Haru emerges from the bathroom, still wet, wearing only his swimsuit as he towels his hair. He walks into his room and stops short as he sees what his boyfriend is looking at.

"Rin?" Haru asks, a hint of nervousness touching his voice.

Rin turns to him, still looking down at the paper in his hands with a small smile. "You drew this, right?"

Haruka rubs his hair with the towel then throws it onto his bed. "Y-yeah," he answers with a small stutter. "It's, um, nothing special." His hand comes up across his chest on his other arm as he shifts uncomfortably.

With a little laugh, Rin looks up at Haru and grins wider. The latter returns the grin with a small smile and looks away.

"There's actually more, if you want to see them," Haru offers, gazing back at Rin.

His boyfriend nods enthusiastically, and Haru walks over next to him and goes through the desk's drawers, grabbing handfuls of papers and scattering them onto the desk. Rin looks through them with a fond smile, chuckling at the various poses – from flexing his muscles proudly to sitting alone desolately. He laughs again as Haru puts another pile on the desk.

"Only took you six years," he teased half-heartedly, averting his gaze to Haru with a warm smile. "There's so many…" he marvels, staring down at the desk. It's filled with papers on top, and Rin even has a big stack in his hands now. "When did you even find the time to do these?"

"During class," Haruka answers with a small grin. "I doodle a lot in class. Most of these are scraps from my notebooks."

Rin nods thoughtfully, flipping through the papers. "When did you start drawing me?" he asks.

His boyfriend heaves a small sigh and says, "After our race at Samezuka," he says as a slight blush colors his face. "My doodles just… turned into you, I dunno," he adds, as if explaining himself.

Nodding again, Rin steps over and hugs him. Haru returns the hug, naturally, clinging lightly to his shirt. He buries his face into his chest and breathes in. Rin drops his head to the other's shoulder. "They're really good. Thanks," he whispers against his ear.

The artist in him takes over as Haru replies, "They really aren't anything special… but you're welcome."

Rin shakes his head into Haru's shoulder. "But they are special," he says, drawing back a bit to catch the other's blue eyes. "Because they're me. And you drew them." His face is unusually serious.

Haruka is a little unsettled by his seriousness, but nevertheless he replies quietly, "Alright, Rin." He averts his gaze again and tightens his grip on the other's shoulders.

Rin, still beaming warmly, just laughs softly and kisses Haru's cheek. His boyfriend replies with an endearing blush, and Rin has to hold himself back from smothering this quiet but loving artist/swimmer boy he loves so much with kisses.

* * *

**i don't know how to conclude fics sometimes lol**

**more rinharu to come, so don't worry ur precious lil head**


End file.
